


Home

by liaskywalkerl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Needs a Hug, Anakin is 10 and Obi-Wan is 26 f off, Angst, Baby Ani, Baby Ani Skywalker - Freeform, Fluff, I hate obikn me and all my homies hate obikn, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, No Slash, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Padawan Anakin, Post The Phantom Menace, author only had 3 hours of sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskywalkerl/pseuds/liaskywalkerl
Summary: Post The Phantom Menace.Anakin comes up with a plan to cheer his master up.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker (mentioned), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Qui Gon Jinn (mentioned)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for a exam.I hope you will like it.

Anakin sat alone in the apartment he shared with Obi-Wan. The constant, eerie silence was slowly making the ten-year-old more uneasy by each passing second. The boy felt extremely out of place. Every so often, he kept looking over his shoulder, expecting to see the figure of his mother standing by his side, greeting him with one of her warm smiles from her desk as she worked on some of the machinery she always used to fix, or simply build to pass her free time. But, instead, he just stared at the small, empty kitchen.

There was something about the Jedi quarters Anakin couldn't quite put his finger on- the entirely of the apartment was empty, both literally and figuratively speaking. The walls were bright, the little furniture present had clear tones of beige and did not take much of the room, the entire setting gave the child the impression no one lived there, it was more as one was storing houses appliances for someone else, rather than owning them. It was immaculate and tidied up, the complete opposite of his house in Tatooine- but, as dirty, messy and small his house was; it felt like a home.

The energy that was radiating from Master Kenobi’s room was not making anything more comfortable or welcoming for Anakin.

It wasn't long after he joined the order that he felt his masters presence. Still, Obi-Wan had explained to Anakin that due his lack of training and unusual background, sometimes he might be overwhelmed by it, but the child's prideful mind just laughed it off as his master being over-cautious.

He was wrong.

It had been only a couple of months since Qui-Gon Jinn died on Naboo, and Anakin had heard other Jedi saying countless times there was no reason to be saddened by Master Jinn's passing, for now, he has joined the force; and that was a reason to rejoice, not mourn. But, his master only seemed to grow sadder each day, quieter and more distant. And, in his short ten years of living, Anakin had seen his not-so-fair share of suffering to see Obi-Wan was in pain, and not “rejoicing” his loss as the other masters said. Anakin could not only see, but feel his suffering, it tightened his chest and made his body shiver in anxiety and agony, but the child had never dealt with any situation like this before.

So, his thoughts- once again- dwelled on his mother. Maybe because he missed her, perhaps it was because she was his only source of comfort he had known all his life.

Whenever he was upset, sad or angry, Shmi would heat blue milk and give it to him in a huge mug, and if they were lucky enough to have any, a small plate with a couple of dry biscuits coated in sugar, he would dip on the hot beverage before eating.

And, perhaps, that was just what Master Kenobi needed right now.

Anakin smiled to himself and quickly started to work, pulling one of the chairs available in the kitchen so he could climb on it to reach the drawers he was too short. On his tippy toes, he examined the contents stored there. With some difficulty, he recognised a small pot that might be tea-- he wasn't entirely sure, the label was in basic, and the language was still somewhat tricky to him; being a boy who only worked reading Huttese and Toydorian- but, he clumsily grabbed the tea leaves, almost falling from the chair as he stopped standing on his toes.

‘'Whoa-'' he managed not to exclaim, and surprisingly not fall. Anakin sighed relieved as he used one hand to support himself in the kitchen counter as he reached the floor, putting the content on the table.

The boy had never drank any kind of tea, let alone brew it, so he cluelessly stared at the leaves, as if they were going to turn into a hot mug of tea for Obi-Wan magically.

After a few moments discussing the common sense of making tea in the privacy of his thoughts, Anakin turned the stove on- gritting his teeth and raising his eyebrows as he looked in the direction of his master's room, searching for any evidence that he might have heard the little commotion happening in their kitchen- and, when sure his master was still asleep, Anakin filled the kettle with water and carefully placed it on the stove, fearing to spill water on it; the last thing he would want right now was to make Obi-Wan even more upset.

Anakin waited eagerly, and sighed in surprise when the kettle started to whine- his hands immediately ran to turn the stove off. He was accustomed to dealing with hot metal, so it wasn't an issue to pour the hot water in a mug. After checking he hadn’t overdone it, he smiled to himself- slightly proud-, but the boy reminded himself that he wasn't done yet, and he quickly tried to open the teabag, unsuccessfully.

He looked to Obi Wan's door again.

‘'Obi-Wan would kill me if he saw this...'' Anakin sighed, using his teeth to open the small paper bag. When he got rid of it, he held the low string and gently placed it inside the mug with the hot water; gently pulling strings to move the bag as he watched the liquid darken.

The padawan looked at the tea- it looked good, but something wasn't right.

Anakin gasped in surprise as he remembered the milk and sugar. Still, after noticing how much sugar the small glass in the counter contained, he deduced that it wasn't very used, so Obi-Wan probably didn't add much in his tea- still, Anakin added half a small spoon in it, just to be sure.

Before putting the teacup in the saucer, the padawan poured a splash of milk in the mug, hoping his master liked it in his tea.

Skywalker took a step back to admire his work, quickly opening another cupboard, where he found a small package withbiscuits Obi-Wan had gotten them a couple of days ago, for no other reason than Anakin's complaints of ''Having little experience with coruscant food.''

The boy smiled with the memory, even being a recent one, it was already one dear to his heart.

Anakin carefully placed two biscuits in the saucer, and used both of his hands to hold it with the mug. It was as if, in that moment, his quick Jedi reflexes didn't exist. His most important task was to take this to Obi Wan's room without ruining the mug and not adding an ugly stain in their rug- the tip of his tongue was sticking off his mouth in concentration as he carefully made step after step to the bedroom door, after quite a handful of muffled these curses that could make one mistake the boy for a pirate as he almost tripped several times, he finally stood before his master's door.

His shiny blue eyes stared at the small button that would open the door, took a step back, looking at his own hands, occupied holding the tea and biscuits. Anakin didn't want to place it on the floor so he could press the button, nor risk holding it with only one hand and dropping all his hard work on the floor. So, instead, the boy just bent forwards and pressed his forehead in the button, another action his master would surely frown upon, and the door slid open.

Anakin noticed how dark the room was, and he was suddenly attacked with a wave of grief, sadness, anger, bitterness, regret.

The boy shook his head, sighing inaudibly as he stepped in the bedroom, quietly watching Kenobi's sleeping form in the bed. Skywalker was terrified of awaking his master; he didn't want to be yet another bother for the man.

Each step he made closer to the bed, he could see how bad his master looked- his face was sunken, his hair was still short, but was messy, and his face displayed dark eye-bags, they made Anakin wonder when had been the last time he slept. Snapping out of his anxious thoughts, the child carefully placed the tea and biscuits on the nightstand, and made his way out of the room with the same caution he had when he entered, closing the door as he reached the living room.

Obi-Wan wasn't sleeping, of course. He was awake since he heard Anakin dragging a chair through the apartment floor, but he had no strength- or interest- of checking what the child was doing; lately, caring for what was happening around him was a task that showed itself to be extremely difficult. And this made the newly-knighted Jedi almost suffocate by guilt- he had a padawan now, a boy that was in desperate need of his help; in urgent need of a master. And, yet, he couldn't even deal with his feelings, let alone a small child's. The intrusive thoughts that he wasn't ready-or not even worthy- to be a Jedi cluttered his mind to the point he felt no would even to step off his bed. Kenobi's irrational spirit kept assuring him that if he ignored the issue long enough, everything would go away soon- also if the man himself didn't believe this.

The Jedi heard the door sliding open, and continued to pretend to be asleep; surely Anakin would step away and give up of what he was hoping to do and return to whatever he was doing before if he thought his master was asleep.

But, as always, the child surprised him.

Obi-Wan could hear Anakin's painfully slow steps, and a small sound of porcelain softly clicking in itself ran through the small bedroom; soon enough to be replaced for what the Jedi Knight strongly suspected to be curses in a foreign language. With a soft clink, Kenobi realised Anakin had placed something in his nightstand, only to leave the bedroom quietly; and as quickly as the door was open, it was closed again.

He sat up in his bed, reaching for the lampshade beside it, pressing his palms in his eyes- which were entirely unused with the brightness- as he turned it on.

His eyes immediately hovered over to the nightstand, where he was surprised to find a teacup filled with Obi-Wan could only imagine to be tea-- or something entirely different, he could never guess what an unpredictable child could come up with- and a couple of the biscuits he had bought for the boy a while ago.

And he couldn't help but smile.

Not a forced a smile he was learning to give out of politeness. </p>

A real- small, but still, sincere- smile.

His lean fingers reached for the warm mug, and he couldn't help to feel a warmth in his chest as the smell confirmed his suspicions that it was one of Qui Gon's favourite tea- and even knowing it wasn't entirely right, Obi-Wan felt as if his master was not gone. Simply away.

After sipping some of it, that after all was not as good as the smell- not that this would make the gesture any less endearing- Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his short hair, that already had lost its padawan length and style to some few ginger waves that were starting to take it's place- in attempt to give himself a more presentable appearance. He grabbed his outer robe and quickly left the room after what seemed to be an eternity.

Anakin was sat on the couch, and looked at him surprised- or only afraid he had done something wrong.

''Master!'' the boy said in a cheerful voice, smiling as he stood up, practically skipping to the older man ''Are you alright?'' he looked up, blue eyes shining with hope.

He smiled ''I am now, padawan.'' Obi-Wan replied, kneeling so he could face the child on his eye level, as Qui Gon had done to him countless times. ''I am sorry for how I have been acting lately-'‘

‘'It is alright!'' Anakin replied quickly ''I mean- I miss Sir,- Master- the child quickly corrected himself- Qui Gon, too.'' he sighed ''And my mom, as well- and I thought there was already too much sadness for one house alone, right? So I thought I could make you happy.'' he confessed.

Obi-Wan was surprised with his honesty.

''Are you still sad?'' the question came.

The master chuckled ''I suppose you're right, padawan. There is already too much sadness in our home, isn't it?'' Obi-Wan did not want to lie to the child nor himself, so he let Anakin’s question up for interpretation for the boy.

Anakin's eyes glimmered ''We can work on that!'' he smiled, almost jumping in excitement as his master stood up ''I know we will figure it out, it will be ok!''

Obi-Wan smiled ''Have you eaten anything at all?''

''Well.'' he tilted his head, his small braid hanging from his hair ''Just some biscuits.'' the child confessed.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows ''In this case... since you already made quite a mess in the kitchen, we could go to Dex and get ourselves some dinner.'' he smiled seeing Anakin's face light up at the mention of leaving the temple to eat. ''What do you think?''

''Yes!'' he exclaimed, running to get his outer robes and shoes ''That's so wizard of you, master! I will pay more attention to the galactic history classes, I promise!” Anakin said, running to his room.

The child smiled as Obi-Wan watched in the distance, feeling the peace of mind for the first time in a very long time.

Maybe, he was wrong. This could be his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Also I’m still very new with how AO3 works so, if the structure of the fanfiction looks weird I apologise.)


End file.
